


Series of Moments

by Adillard



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adillard/pseuds/Adillard
Summary: I always like to think that the true beauty in relationships can be seen in the small moments. I had created this series to be a few moments of Micheal and Alex's lives. True to S1, just moments in the future if their life together. Some background relationships, but mostly Malex.Some chapters are higher ratings- more mature scenes.*Added a new chapter





	1. 1. Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally posted this elsewhere, but thought it might be enjoyed here as well!

Series of Moments

  
1\. Wedding day

  
Michael raised his shot glass and clinked it with Max’s and Isobel’s before downing the whiskey. First shot of the day! For once this was a celebratory shot and not one to chase his memories away.

“Another?” Isobel asked and Michael grinned.

“Why not one more?” he chuckled and held out his glass for her to fill.

“To Michael settling down! Who knew?!” Max said with a laugh and raises his shot glass.

“To Malex,” Isobel sang happily and the three of them laughed at her use of their couple name.

As they downed their 2nd shot, there was a knock at the door. Max answered it and moved aside for Kyle Valenti to enter.

“You’ve got the rings?” Kyle asked Max. Max nodded and patted his chest pocket.

“Good to go,” he said.

“How’s my husband-to-be? Cold feet, yet? I told him not to forget his socks,” Michael licked his lips and smirked at Kyle. “I told him they are the only things he’s allowed to wear for the honeymoon.” Michael winked at Kyle.

Kyle rolled his eyes. “He didn’t forget and he said to tell you that you are only allowed the hat. For the honeymoon. And when did I allow myself to become the sex messenger?”

Max and Isobel laughed, but Michael’s smirk turned to a smile. “That’s my Manes Man. Cowboy hat it is.”

  
“Max has the rings?” Alex asked when Kyle got back to the room.

“Yup. And he is down with the cowboy hat agenda,” Kyle replied and rolled his eyes, looking over at Liz and Maria.

They laughed and Alex went back to fixing his tie in the mirror, shaking his head lightly and enjoying the happiness of this day.

“Last moments as a Manes,” Liz said as she walked up and batted Alex’s hand away to fix his tie herself. “Anything you’ll miss about it?”

Alex scoffed. “Not a thing. Just wish I would have changed it to Guerin earlier.”

The memory of Alex’s conversation with Michael about their names was fresh on Alex’s mind. It was about 4 months ago, just a few days after he had proposed to Michael. They had been lying in bed, Alex on his back with an arm tucked under his head, staring at the ceiling, and Michael propped up on his side drawing circles on Alex’s stomach with his hand. “Have you thought about our names? When we get married?” Alex had asked, playing with Michael’s hair absentmindedly. Michael placed a kiss on Alex’s stomach and rested his chin on it, looking up at Alex.   
“Have you?” Michael had asked. “I don’t want to be a Manes,” Alex said.  
“Well, that works out,” Michael had said, kissing Alex’s stomach again and starting to move upward so he was face-to-face with Alex. “Because I’d love for you to be a Guerin.”

“Okay, let’s do this,” Maria sang as she finished off her glass of champagne and stood up, walking to the door. She turned and winked at Alex. “Ready?”

Alex smiled. He watched as they left the room to go take their seats. He took a deep breath and reminded himself to try and commit every moment of this day to memory. And then the event coordinator came to grab him and he followed her to the ceremony site.

The ceremony site was outside. There weren’t very many people there, but that’s not what mattered. What mattered was the people that were. Alex had chosen not to carry a bouquet or anything, so his hands were empty and he worried that would be awkward, but the second he got to the aisle and saw Michael standing at the end waiting for him, all worries ceased to exist. It was just the two of them. Alex walked down the aisle and never broke eye contact with Michael. When he got the end, Michael walked up and embraced him in a tight hug. When they pulled apart, Michael’s eyes were wet, his face serious and maybe a little…relieved? Was Alex reading that right in Michael’s expression?

Michael had grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled him over to where Max stood. As the writer of the family, he had agreed to officiate the wedding for them. Admittedly, there were a lot of things about them that were unconventional. But together they had decided they didn’t mind having a more traditional wedding. They both wore tuxes with boutonnieres. They had allowed Isobel to plan it and decorate with a tasteful amount of flowers and a cake. They would share a first dance.

Holding hands and looking into one another’s eyes, they stood in front of Max and allowed him to begin. But truth be told, it was hard to remember there was anyone else around.

They had decided to write their own vows.

“Alex, You have given me many things, including kindness, friendship, connection, and love. But the best thing you have ever given me is the feeling of belonging. You understand me, without judgement. You love me through my flaws. I literally don’t think I could live another day without you by my side. I love you.”

“Michael, I’ve never known anyone as living and giving as you. Since we were young I have watched you protect those you love. Without question, you stand up for what – and who- you believe in. No matter how often I messed up, you were always willing to love me through it. For the rest of our lives, I need you to know: I will never look away, Guerin.”

“Michael Guerin, do you take Alex Manes to be your husband? Do you promise to love, cherish, and protect him as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Michael didn’t just say it with his mouth, he said it with his eyes. Alex showed everything through his eyes and it was one of Michael’s favorite things about him. The least he could do was reciprocate that today.

“Alex Manes, do you take Michael Guerin to be your husband? Do you promise to love, cherish, and protect him as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Alex answered and he placed his hand gently against Michael’s face, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

They exchanged rings and Max spoke a little more to wrap everything up. Then finally, Max announced,  
“Alex and Michael, I now pronounce you husbands. You may share your first kiss as a married couple.”

In his next breath Michael had grabbed Alex and began to kiss him. It was as deep as the kiss they had shared at their 10 year reunion, but this time there was even more love and emotion. He poured everything he had into it and he could feel the same from Michael. It took his breath away. Which was ironic, because he was pretty sure the kiss at the reunion was the first time Alex had been able to breathe in ten years.

They pulled apart slightly and rested their foreheads together. “Just the hat, huh, Guerin?” Michael whispered.

Alex’s heart skipped a beat at hearing his new last name. He looked into Michael’s eyes. “Maybe the boots, too,” he responded with a wink. 


	2. Discovering Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Alex work together to find out if Michael's powers go beyond what he can already do.

Chapter 2: Discovering powers

“Anything?” Michael asked holding his forehead with one hand, feeling the headache creep in.

“Nothing.”

Michael continue to rub his forehead and looked up to stare at Alex. He could feel the heat from the fire. In the dark he could just barely make out Alex's features. He shook his head frustrated.

“Just forget it,” Michael bit out angrily.

Alex side and stood up from his chair. He walked over to sit next to Michael and the lean forward putting his hand on Michael’s knee. He didn't want Michael to be frustrated. He just had thought maybe Michael had more to his powers than just what he had discovered. Maybe there could be some type of nonverbal communication. Maybe it was just a stupid idea. They had been at this for four nights, now, and he could see Michael's patience running thin. To try to lighten the mood, he patted his hand against Michael’s cheek a few times. He smiled. “I guess you'll just have to keep all of your thoughts in your own head, Guerin. What a shame.”

One side of Michael’s mouth tilted up in a smile and he met Alex’s gaze. He leaned forward and kissed Alex gently. He thought of the first time he had kissed Alex, he could still hear the music that played in the museum that day, still feel intensity and energy between them.

Suddenly, Michael felt a warm sensation move through his body. Every nerve on end. He felt goosebumps raise on his arms. He felt a surge of love. And then he heard Alex gasp. He felt his face screw up in worry as he searched Alex’s face for the reason behind his surprise. He was met with wet eyes staring back at him. 

“I saw it,” Alex said. “The kiss at the museum. From your perspective. Just kind of an image, more than anything else. But I could feel what you felt.”

Michael pulled away. “Holy shit,” he said incredulously. “Should we try again?”

Alex nodded and reached his hand up to bury in Michael’s curls. “Maybe it helps if we are touching?”

A shiver ran down Michael’s spine. “Maybe, but that’s a little too distracting,” he admitted, moving his hand to grab Alex’s. He intended to move Alex’s hand away, but the second his hand locked around Alex’s wrist, another whisper of warmth surrounded his body. He saw Alex clench his eyes closed and he let out a small sound that sent a pang of arousal to Michael’s groin. 

Please. Michael heard that word down to his soul and felt the hair on the back of his neck raise on end. But it was Alex’s plea. Michael didn’t know how he knew that, he just did. He couldn’t help himself, he charged forward and grabbed Alex, kissing him with everything he had. He did not understand how or what was happening, but it was incredible. It felt like they were actually one. The warmth surrounded them and fueled the hunger Michael was already feeling. His feelings weren’t just his own, but somehow they were Alex’s too.

They stumbled into the trailer, unable to work fast enough at ridding their clothes.

Afterwards, they lay in the bed, trying the catch their breath. Michael laid on his back and extended an arm out, touching Alex’s shoulder. Alex sat up to take off his prosthetic and then laid back down on his side, curling into Michael and laying his head down on Michael’s outstretched arm. 

“That was…” Michael started, but trailed off, still breathing heavily.

Alex nodded. “Your powers are stronger than you thought, Guerin.”

“Maybe with more practice, we can see what else I can do,” Michael said with a smile. 

Alex laughed. “I’m more than happy to be your test subject.”


	3. 3. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time for Michael and Alex.
> 
> Warning: Mature!!

> 3\. Christmas

“Alex,” Michael called into the house as he propped open the front door with his foot.

“Yeah?” Alex responded his voice sounding far away.

“Scar’s gloves!” Michael said, loud enough that Alex could hear him from their bedroom where he assumed Alex currently was.

“Which ones?”

“The black ones, with the little pink hearts,” Michael called back. He walked back to the truck, letting the door close behind him. He poked his head into the backseat of the truck. Their 2-year-old, Scarlett, was already fastened in, with their 5-year-old, Landon, kneeling above her sharing his snacks.

“Landon, buddy, sit down for me and let's get you buckled in tight. And you better hide those snacks or daddy will be mighty pissed to see them in his truck.” Michael winked at his son and fixed his attention on the booster seat, buckling Landon in.

Alex walked out into the garage, carrying a large box. Michael walked over and grabbed the box from him, putting it in the truck bed and getting in the driver’s seat. Alex climbed into the passenger seat, held up a pair of little black gloves, and closed the door. “These?”

“Those will do, but please note that they don't have any hearts on them,” Michael answered. Alex smiled and reached his hand over, patting Michael's thigh.

Michael took a deep breath and put the truck in reverse backing out of the garage. He watched as Alex glanced back at their kids sitting in the backseat. Michael waited for the inevitable.

“Really, Guerin?” Alex said, annoyed but not angry.

Michael looked back at Alex feigning innocence. His expression broke help, however, and he smiled. “They were hungry and you were taking forever.”

Alex shook his head, a small smile creeping in. “I just wanted to make sure everything was wrapped this year,” Alex said and raised his eyebrow at Michael.

Michael shrugged his shoulders and laughed. “I’m just saying. Maybe if I could have had my Christmas gift this morning, it would be worth not having perfectly wrapped gifts. Are you telling me last Christmas morning wasn’t worth every moment that we weren’t wrapping?” He smirked at Alex and reached his hand over into Alex's lap.

Alex caught Michael’s hand and moved it back to Michael’s thigh. He didn’t let go, though. “You will survive if you can’t 'open your Christmas present' until tonight, Guerin.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be too sure, airman.”

Alex chuckled and shook his head. “Just drive.” He messed with the stereo until Christmas music played from the truck’s speakers.

It was one of those moments that is quiet and calm. No one was on the road so it was an easy drive. Landon sang along to the music, out of tune and often reciting the lyrics wrong. Scarlett babbled, trying to sing but not having the language to do so yet.

Michael squeezed Alex’s hand and sent him silent messages of love. This was something Michael had learned about his powers right after their wedding. He couldn’t read Alex’s mind or anything, but he could send feelings or words over to him and he could hear or see what Alex allowed as well. Alex was the only non-Alien that he could do it to. That made it even better. Especially during sex. It was like double the pleasure because they could feel their own passion as well as the other's.

_Love. So much_. Alex’s response gave Michael goosebumps. He could feel these words in his bones. It was like a tingle. He glanced at Alex, who was staring at him intensely. In that moment, they didn’t even need to send each other anything. The feelings were clear. Alex had always communicated so much through his eyes. Michael felt a lump in his throat, so he cleared it and looked back at the road.

When they got to Max and Liz’s, Alex worked on getting Landon from his seat, while Michael worked on getting Scarlett from hers. Alex grabbed the box from the truck bed and followed Michael inside, the diaper bag on one shoulder and Scarlett on the other arm. Landon had already run ahead of them and flung open the front door to go find his cousins.

After greetings and gifts, Michael and Maria were helping Liz’s dad in the kitchen, while the others sat in the living room helping the kids with all of their new toys. Kyle Valenti walked into the kitchen and snuck behind Maria, washing dishes at the sink, her swollen belly keeping her from getting very close to it. Kyle slid his arms around her belly and kissed her neck. Maria's body relaxed slightly back into him and she tilted her head back so that it rested on his chest.

“Go sit down, beautiful. I don’t want you on your feet too much,” he told her quietly.

Maria laughed softly and stood back up straight. “You can’t protect me from everything, Kyle. I am washing dishes, not doing construction.” But she didn’t fight any further, turning to give him a kiss and then drying her hands and disappearing into the living room. Liz’s dad took the rolls from the oven and clapped Tyler on the back in approval. He grabbed the plates and napkins and left to set the table.

Alex walked in and opened the fridge. Michael couldn’t help but look up from the cutting board where he was slicing cheese for an appetizer platter. “Thirsty?” he asked Alex.

Alex turned and nodded at Michael. The look in Michael’s eyes froze Alex in the spot and shot a surge of arousal through him. Without moving or even looking away, a magnet dropped from the fridge. Tightly, Michael asked, “Will you grab that for me, soldier?”

Alex rolled his eyes. “Really? To see me bend over?” he asked with humor and annoyance.

Michael furrowed his brow. He put the knife down and walked over to Alex, grabbing the beer bottle from his hand and setting it on the counter. “We’ll be back, Valenti.” He said as he pushed Alex out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. Kyle just shook his head and chuckled to himself, drying his hands and going to finish with the cheese platter for Michael.

When they got to the bathroom, Michael closed the door and shoved Alex against it.

“Guerin-“ Alex started in weak protest, but then stopped and let Michael kiss him. Michael moved to work on Alex’s neck and Alex held back a moan, shoving his hands into Michael’s curls. Michael unbuttoned Alex’s pants and slipped them down slightly, moving to work on his own belt. Alex pushed Michael’s shirt up a little to feel the muscles of his stomach. He was overwhelmed by the feeling of Michael’s body as he pressed Alex against the door, but also with the amount of passion and love that tingled through his body. He turned around to face the door, thankful that Michael had chosen the bathroom furthest from the living room and kitchen. He pushed his hips backward to signal Michael could go ahead.

“Jesus, Alex,” Michael whispered in complete awe. Michael licked his fingers to work on Alex before going all in. One finger. Two. Apparently that was all Alex needed because then he groaned, “Now, Guerin.”

Michael wasted no time, spitting into his palm and working himself slowly into Alex. Once in fully, he rested there for a moment, lying his chin on Alex’s shoulder. Alex bucked back, earnestly. “Move.”

_Yes sir_

Michael moved in and out. He reached around so he could grab Alex and work him while he pumped in and out of him. 

_Fuck_

_So good_

_Michael_

Alex didn’t usually call him Michael, but during sex, it was one of the things Alex wordlessly communicated when he was close to coming.

“Cum, Alex,” Michael whispered against Alex’s neck, not slowing his pace and bending his knees a little more so he could push a little harder. He felt Alex’s body stiffen and the amount of feelings he sent to Michael were so overwhelming that Michael felt his orgasm sneak up and grab him suddenly. He bit down on Alex’s shoulder to keep from moaning.

Completely spent, Michael pulled out of Alex and pushed him around so they were face to face. He kissed Alex as deeply as he could and rested his forehead against Alex’s. Both working on getting their breath back under control, Alex panted out, “You couldn’t have waited until tonight?”

Michael smiled but kept his forehead to Alex’s. “That wasn’t my Christmas present. My Christmas gift entails me in bed with you for an extended period of time unwrapping every part of you. This was just my stocking stuffer.”

Alex let out a loud laugh and kissed his husband. “I love you,”

Michael looked into Alex’s eyes. “Not as much as I love you, Alex.”

“Michael and Alex Guerin! Dinner is ready, let’s go!” they heard Liz shout through the house. They reluctantly pulled away from one another to clean up and redress.

“Dadda?” they heard Scarlett say from outside the door.

“Yeah, baby girl, be right out!” Michael called to her.

“Daddy?” she said.

“Yeah, baby, me too,” Alex said, fumbling a little as he hurried to right himself.

They looked each other over to make sure they weren’t too rustled. Michael flinched slightly in apology and patted Alex’s shirt on the shoulder where there was a wet spot from Michael biting him. “Oops."

Alex waved him off and opened the door, picking Scarlett up and moving her to the hip of his good leg. Michael followed them down the hall. “Who is the savage that sent Scar?” Michael asked the room as the entered the dining room and took their seats at the table.

“Someone had to do something to get you two out of there,” Isobel said, rolling her eyes.

“Ohhhh! I see how it is. Playing dirty!” Michael laughed.

He grabbed Scarlett from Alex and settled her into a highchair. Alex made a plate for Landon and took it to him at the kids table. Just another Christmas. But damn, Christmas could be great when you had a real family, Michael thought. 


	4. Weeknight Dinner Among Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a regular weeknight- family is coming over for dinner in the Guerin household

_Mmm. Smells good_.

Hearing Michael’s voice in his head would never get old. He felt the familiar but welcome warmth cover his body. He smiled, looking up from the stove where he was cooking to see Michael close the door behind himself.

“Cooking up some mushrooms and onions for the burgers,” Alex told him. Michael walked into the kitchen and stopped at the table to kiss Scarlett’s forehead. He continued forward until he was standing behind Alex, sneaking his hands around his waist and kissing Alex’s neck. Alex tilted his head lightly to give Michael more access. “Burgers are ready to go on the grill. Will you start them?”

“I’m currently busy,” Michael responded between kisses.

_Guerin_! Michael heard. He pulled away and chuckled, grabbing the plate of burgers with one hand and grabbing a beer from the fridge with the other. He walked outside and stared at the grill until it started up. He opened his beer and took a sip.

_What time will they be here?_ Michael sent to Alex. They had gotten a lot better at their telekinesis communication, or “Jedi talk,” as Michael liked to refer to it. When things had started, they had to be physically touching and there had to be high emotions. Even then, they could only ever get across an image or feeling, or sometimes a word. Now, it was like the bond between them had settled in, always kind of buzzing in the background. They could “send” each other anything they wanted. And when they were near, the bond between them created a physical warmth.

He didn’t hear a response, because he physically felt the change from Alex. Someone was here. It wasn’t a bad change, just different. Alex always had the tiniest of boundaries up at all times with others. Not with Michael or the kids, but with everyone else. Almost like he was still trying to be ready to be judged and mistreated, even after all these years.

_Isobel brought someone new,_ Michael felt the hesitancy in Alex with that statement. He set his beer down, checked on the burgers, and started inside.

_What’s wrong_, he sent to Alex on his way in. Again, Michael didn’t hear a response, but rather felt Alex’s nervousness. He saw a flash of what Alex was looking at. Michael sped up to get inside to Alex more quickly. Damn it.

“Isobel,” Michael greeted, as he approached her. And Flint. Flint Manes. Michael gave one look at Flint and shook his head at his sister. He had unknowingly situated his body so that he stood between Flint and Alex. “Really, Iz?”

He felt Alex grab his arm and hold it there. Michael wasn’t totally sure if Alex was trying to move Michael out of the way or just needing to touch Michael. _Both. Can’t protect me from him forever_.

Michael looked over to Alex and into his eyes. _Yes I can. And the kids._

Alex shook his head and pulled Michael to his side, grabbing his hand so that Flint could see. Alex raised his chin slightly, almost challenging his brother.

“What exactly is happening?” Flint asked, unconcerned by Alex and Michael holding hands, but clearly confused with the changes given the lack of talking.

“Boys, stop,” Isobel started, moving forward to push past them in the entry way and walking into the kitchen. “Flint, they have some kind of 'cosmic, written in the stars' relationship and now they can read each other’s minds, so don’t mind them.” Isobel opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine. “Alex and Michael, this is him. From last year. And now again the last few months. I know it seems bizarre,” she stopped looking for wine glasses and looked over at them seriously, an expression of nerves on her face. “I thought you might understand. People can change.”

Michael squeezed Alex’s hand. _I’m so sorry she brought him. We can ask him to leave if you want_.

Alex was quiet for a moment. Then he shook his head. “One dinner. And we will go from there.”

Michael nodded and watched Alex return to the kitchen, grabbing wine glasses and handing them to Isobel. Michael looked at Flint and gave him the best ‘Watch your-fucking-self' expression he could muster. He started to go back outside but made sure to give Isobel a dirty look on his way out. He knew love was complicated. And he wanted his sister to be happy. But, Jesus, was her picker broken, or what?!

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out to see a text from Max. “Running late.” Yeah, no shit welcome to parenthood, brother.

_Max is running late. Just send Flint out here_.

_Scar and Landon are coming out. Done with homework. They have some questions._

_I love you, Alex._

He felt a surge of love in response and felt his heart skip a beat. Damn he loved that man. When the kids came out, they sat on either side of Michael, still pretty quiet. He waited to let them go first.

“Why is Dad so on edge? Who is that guy?” Landon asked. He was such an observant kid, especially for a 12-year-old.

Michael thought about it for a moment. Then he ran his hand through Landon’s hair and motioned for Scarlett to come sit on his lap. “That’s dad’s birth brother. You know how we all have people that might have the same moms or dads as us, but they aren’t really our family? And he hasn’t really been that nice to dad, especially when they were little. But Aunt Izzy really likes him. So dad is trying to give him a chance. But it might be a hard night for dad. So I need you guys to be really good tonight. The three of us have to dad's strength tonight, okay?”

They nodded.

“So he’s kind of like Josephine is to Landon?” Scarlett asked. She was referring to Liz and Max’s oldest daughter. As a family they had decided to be really open about the fact that “Aunt Liz had held Landon in her belly until he was ready to be born,” for Alex and Michael. And that Scarlett was a gift from a special woman who helped save a lot of aliens, but who also knew that Michael and Alex would love her a little better. Michael had made a point of not keeping secrets in the family he had created with Alex. He knew only too well the damage secrets could do.

“Yeah, kinda like that.”

Liz and Max and their kids didn't get there until all the food was cooked and on the table. They looked frazzled, but Alex and Michael understood the stress of 2 working parents and kids in school with activities and homework. Michael grabbed Max to explain about Flint before they went inside.

“I don’t understand. Flint is the guy from last year? Why did she keep this from us?” Max asked. Last January, Isobel had slipped into a nice little depression and all but locked herself in Michael’s old trailer for damn near 2 weeks. When Michael and Max finally pulled the sibling card and spent the night with her around the fire, all they got out of her was that she'd fallen for a human- which at this point was like, join the freaking club- and she’d pushed him away and bailed on him because she got scared. She hadn't started to look happy again until a few months ago.

“I guess not just last year, Max. She said they've been together a few months, now, again,” Michael told him.

Max rubbed the back of his head and shook his head. “Okay,” he said, reluctantly. “How is Alex?”

Michael felt himself internally reach out for Alex. He felt Alex respond with the feeling of a small smile. Hope. Reluctance. Curiosity.

“He’s okay. Doing the best he can, given the circumstances. Izzy could have given me a heads-up. Maybe let me find a babysitter for the first time we meet Flint again? But that's not really Izzy's style, is it?”

Max patted Michael's shoulder in understanding. Together they walked inside and joined everyone else for dinner. Overall, it could have been worse. Flint was quiet, mostly; observant. Liz talked about Maria and Kyle taking their kids to California for the week. This did seem to peak Flint's interest.

“Valenti?” Flint asked, looking at Alex.

It may have looked like Alex was angry, but Michael knew he just was trying to stay composed, showing no emotion, trying to stay open to this new interaction with his brother. His jaw clenched, but he answered, “Yeah, he got married. Had kids. He’s happy.”

Later that night, when everyone had gone home and the kids were tucked in bed, Michael stood at the sink and finished up the dishes, enjoying the silence. Alex sat on the counter, watching Michael, but lost in thought. Silence had always been comfortable in their relationship, but more so now that they had the connection, always warm and buzzing in the background. Michael finished up and walked over to Alex, pushing his legs open so he could slide between them. He rested his forehead to Alex’s.

“All the worry in the world won’t solve this tonight,” he told Alex gently. He rested a hand on the side of Alex’s face.

Alex sighed and then closed his eyes at Michael’s scent when he took a breath. _You smell good_.

Michael laughed. He kissed Alex softly. _I taste even better. But we can talk about that later._

Alex shook his head and leaned in for another, deeper kiss. _Just one taste._

Michael obliged, but then pulled away slightly. “Do you want to talk about it, Alex?”

Alex chewed on his bottom lip. “Maybe tomorrow,” he answered. He grabbed the bottom of Michael’s shirt and pulled it off.

Michael chuckled. “Are you trying to take advantage of me, Private?”

“That’s exactly what I’m doing.”

Michael nodded and returned the favor, ridding Alex of his shirt. _Thank God. Thought I’d have to beg._

_I love you, Guerin._


	5. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Alex watch a movie and talk about their life.

“No,” Michael told Scarlett, as she stood in the living room. He was currently sitting on the sofa, legs stretched out to rest on the coffee table.

Scarlett sighed. “Why?”

Her dark hair was curled delicately, hanging just below her shoulders. She didn’t have much make-up on, but her lips were shiny and her mascara made her eyes look bigger than they really were. Her jeans came up just below her belly button, but her shirt was so high that her stomach was showing.

“You’re 15. You’re going to the movies with friends. There is no need for the world to see your stomach. Please change into something different, Scar,” he said calmly.

Scarlett’s eyes shifted to look behind Michael.

“I agree with Dad, babe. Plus, your hair looks beautiful. You did a great job with it tonight. Let people focus on that,” Alex was telling her as he walked back into the room holding 2 beers. He handed one to Michael and then sat beside him, starting to rub his leg where the prosthetic was irritating his skin.

_Fine_ Scarlett sent to Michael wordlessly, rolling her eyes and returning to her room.

Michael focused slightly on the television and it clicked on. _There’s a new RomCom with Kristen Hiegle. Up for it?_

Alex nodded beside him. _Landon?_

Michael closed his eyes and focused on their son. He couldn’t necessarily see anything, but his body just knew somehow. That’s how it worked with Alex, the kids, and Max and Isobel. If they weren’t near him, he could reach out internally to sense their location and safety.

“Max and Liz’s with Jacqueline,” Michael said out loud. Again, Alex nodded quietly.

Michael reached down and patted Alex’s bad leg, motioning for Alex to lean backwards and put it in Michael’s lap. He looked back at the television to turn on the movie.

Scarlett returned to the living room, wearing a top that was flowy and feminine, completely covering her belly.

“You look beautiful, Scar,” Michael told her honestly as he mindlessly started removing Alex’s prosthetic.

“Stunning,” Alex agreed.

Scarlett smiled. “Thanks, Dads. Eva is here. I’ll be back after the movie.”

She came to give them each a kiss and then left.

Michael felt Alex relax backwards onto the sofa as Michael continued to massage his leg.

When the movie was over, Alex watched as his crutches came through the air from his bedroom. He smiled in thanks at Michael. Together, they got up from the sofa and Alex grabbed a blanket as they walked outside. Michael started a fire and they sat down around it.

“When did you know?” Alex asked, looking up from the fire at Michael, who was already staring at him intensely.

“That I loved you, or that I wanted to spend my life with you?” Michael asked. Thanks to their connection, he knew Alex’s mind was still on the movie.

“Both.”

Michael’s eyes softened, but he didn’t move them from Alex’s. “The first time I kissed you. In the museum. I had thought maybe I loved you, but the moment I finally kissed you…it was the first time something other than music calmed my chaos. I wanted it forever. I think my soul already knew…it would be you forever.”

Alex’s breath hitched. “Is that your favorite moment? Of us?”

Michael chuckled. “Alex, I have a lot of favorite moments of us. The first time we held Landon. The first time you spent the night with me in the Airstream. Our wedding day. That day in the shed, before your dad came, obviously. But, no, I think my very favorite moment of us was at Caulfield, actually. When you called me on my bullshit and told me that you don’t look away. When you got to be there for my only moment with my mom.”

Alex had tears in his eyes, now. He grabbed his crutches and walked over to Michael. Michael stood up to meet him halfway.

“I love you, Guerin,” Alex said firmly. They didn’t say this out loud very often, usually sending it to each other nonverbally. But sometimes, saying it loud was more powerful and right now, Alex needed Michael to hear it.

Michael smiled. “I love you too, Airman.”

Michael placed a hand on either side of Alex’s face and kissed him slowly and softly. Soon, kissing wasn’t enough. They were pulling at each other, wordlessly sending each other messages of desire and need. Michael pulled away slightly and reached out to check on the kids. When he felt confident that neither child was coming home soon, he led them back into their bedroom.

Taking their time, Michael and Alex showed each other exactly how much love they felt for one another.


	6. Another baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tells Michael he wants another baby and Michael is not mad about it.

Chapter 6:Another baby

“I want another one,” Alex’s voice was quiet.

“Another one of what? Another beer? Finish that one,” Michael said, pointing at the beer on the coffee table in front of Alex. He went back to drawing a new version of the UFO console as he leaned back in his chair.

“Another baby.”

Michael stilled and put the notebook and pen down. The silence was deafening around them. Michael could feel the nerves radiating from Alex. Michael’s heart had started beating faster. He knew Alex could feel the change in energy in the air around them, because he finally lifted his eyes from his lap up to meet Michael’s. Alex wasn’t letting Michael into his brain, which did add a little worry, but ultimately Michael had grown to know and understand this man enough to know he was scared. But why?

Alex’s breath caught at the look in Michael’s eyes. There was passion and hope there that Alex hadn’t expected to see. Michael’s eyes were wet with unshed tears. He slipped out of his seat and moved to sit on the coffee table, facing Alex. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, so that his face was close to Alex’s. “You’re sure?”

Alex realized he had started to breathe more quickly, the intent look on Michael’s face making his heart beat out of control. He nodded, slowly, and unconsciously licked his lips.

Michael closed the distance, kissing Alex deeply and with so much love and passion that Alex thought he might explode. Suddenly, a wave of Michael’s thoughts and emotions pummeled into Alex’s mind, as Michael wordlessly communicated his response. Michael had gotten slightly better with words over the years, so he hadn’t done this to Alex in a long time.

Alex could feel Michael’s overwhelm of love and admiration for Alex. He could feel Michael’s gratefulness that Alex wanted to expand their family, that Alex trusted Michael to be a good parent, that Alex still felt a deep enough connection that he wanted more with Michael. He saw flashes of Michael’s perspective on memories they both shared- asking Liz to carry a baby for them, holding Landon for the first time, finding out that Scarlett could be theirs forever.

Alex pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air, and rested his forehead to Michael’s. “I’m glad you agree,” he said playfully between breaths.

_Why would you think I wouldn’t want to still be with you and have a family with you?_ Alex sent wordlessly.

Michael closed his eyes tightly. _Why were you nervous to tell me about it?_

_Touché. We’ve come a long way, Guerin, but we are still a couple of fucked up kids from Roswell…_

_…wondering how anyone could love us._ Michael finished the thought for Alex.

Alex leaned forward, again, and placed kiss on Michael’s lips and then moved up to place one on his forehead.

“Fuck, I love you,” Michael marveled.

Alex smiled. _Back at you, cowboy._


	7. Big Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Alex are arguing about a very important decision.

“Seriously? Again?” Isobel asked, opening her front door wider so that Michael could walk into the house past her.

“What can I say? I have a stubborn husband,” Michael told her. He followed her through the house and into her backyard. It was unfenced and looked out at the desert. There was a fire going and Flint sat in a chair around it, drinking a beer. Isobel disappeared inside for a moment and Michael took a seat across the fire from Flint.

“He kick you out again?” Flint asked.

Michael’s jaw tightened. “Yup. But, that’s our agreement, so…”

Flint furrowed his brow in question. “Agreement?”

Isobel walked back outside, handing Michael an opened beer. He smiled his thanks. He leaned back in his hair and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Alex is a runner. When faced with fight or flight, his gut tells him to run. Every time. We have been together a long time and I have watched that man walk away more times than I can count. Whenever it feels like things are going to be rough, there he goes. And it would kill me. Him, too, because he would always come back eventually and know that he hurt us both. Before we had kids, we decided that when Alex needs to run, he stays but I leave. Just for an hour or for the night. And when I go back home I grovel. And it works for us. Makes him feel more…in control.”

Flint nods quietly and takes a swig from his beer.

“Are you going to tell us why he has kicked you out 3 times this week?” Isobel asked.

Michael groaned and let his head drop back against the chair so he could look up at the sky. “Fuck it, why not. Alex and I want another baby.”

Isobel squealed in excitement. “Michael that's great!”

“Yup.”

“Why does that lead to fight or flight?” Flint asked.

Michael sat back upright so that he look at them. He took a pull from his beer. “Landon is biologically mine. We adopted Scar. So I want our next baby to be biologically Alex’s. I want to get to hold a baby in my arms and know that it has Alex’s blood running through its veins.”

Isobel nodded. “That makes sense. Why does Alex disagree?”

“If you ask him, he'll tell you it's because it would be our only human child. Problem is, Alex forgets that we have a psychic connection. And while I don't make a habit of looking for things Alex doesn’t send me, the longer we're together, the more it seems like there aren't any boundaries. It gets harder to know where my mind stops and his begins. It doesn’t feel like he ever sends anything, anymore, it just feels like everything is there, out in the open.”

“So what is it really? What's he not telling you?” Isobel asked, her eyes worried.

Michael licked his lips and then set his jaw and looked at Flint for a moment before he continued talking. “Alex has healed a lot from the shit Jesse Manes did to him. But the scars are still there, on the inside. Alex feels like there's something…wrong with him. Defective. He feels like he has evil in his DNA and that he would pass that evil down to Alex, Jr.”

Flint stormed up from his seat and turned to face away from them. He muttered something under his breath and kicked at the dirt, frustrated.  
Isobel shook her head lightly. “Alex is one of the best dads I have ever known. Besides you and Max. He's a wonderful person.”

“Alex** is the best** father and person. Period,” Michael practically growled. He took a deep breath when he saw Isobel retract in defense. “I just…he is so good, you know? He is so genuine and kind and loving. It’s my turn to get to hold a baby that has that goodness within it.”

Flint had sat back down, but his face still showed his anger. Isobel wiped a tear from her face and shook her head again, this time embarrassed. “Sorry…just forget sometimes how intense you two are.”

The three of them sat in silence for a long time. Eventually, as the fire started to die, Isobel grabbed the empty bottles and went inside.

“You call him Jesse Manes…instead of our dad?” Flint asked.

Michael met his gaze. “He was never a father to Alex. He was a bully.”

Flint nodded. After a minute, he stood and followed Isobel inside.

The next morning, Michael laid awake on the couch, tossing the TV remote up in the air and catching it repeatedly. Isobel walked in, hugging her robe around her and sitting at Michael’s feet, pulling his legs onto her lap.

“I have an idea. You can’t talk me out of it, because I decided last night and I thought about it all night long and I’m not backing down.” Isobel told him, her face challenging him.

Michael didn’t know if he should smile at her stubbornness or worry about what she had up her sleeve. In the end he settled with a small but questioning smile.

“I appreciate that when you had Landon, you went to Liz for your surrogate, because you knew I was still super fucked up and didn’t know how I would react to someone in my body again. But, I’m not fucked up anymore. I’m healing. And I want so badly to carry a baby for you and Alex! If I am your surrogate, the baby can be biologically Alex’s and have alien DNA.”

Michael was speechless. He actually and literally didn’t know what to say.

“Iz-"

“Nope. I’m doing it. I texted Liz this morning. You just need to get Alex on board. Because my wedding is in a year and I won’t be pregnant at my wedding!” there was humor in her tone, now.

Michael couldn’t help the giant grin the spread across his face.

The siblings turned toward the front door when they heard it open. Flint walked in and- looking tired but sexy as ever- Alex followed. Michael jumped up to stand.

_Stop, I’m fine._ Michael hears in his head. He relaxed a little.

“You snuck up on me, Soldier,” Michael drawled, one side of his mouth turning up in a smile.

“You must’ve been focused on something, then. I wasn’t trying to startle you, Guerin.”

They walked to each other and Michael held the sides of Alex’s face, bringing him in for a kiss.

_Love you_

_Missed you_

_Everything okay?_

_Yes. Flint came by a couple hours ago. Talked to me about some things._

_Kids?_

_Max and Liz’s_

_I have to tell you something._ Instead of telling him, Michael shared the memory of his talk with Isobel.

When the memory had ended, Alex pulled away from Michael, his eyes wet. He looked up at Isobel over Michael’s shoulder. Michael turned to look at her, too. She also was crying, knowing that Michael had let Alex know. She looked nervous, clearly wondering if Alex would reject her answer. But Michael could feel Alex’s wonder and excitement. It mixed with his own and it flooded him.

Alex walked towards Isobel and grabbed her into a hug. “Thank you. Thank you, Isobel.”


	8. One More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guerin family have just welcomed the newest member of their family. They take a moment to wonder at her together. 
> 
> I might add things to this later, but I've decided to mark this story as complete for now.

Alex stood in the doorway, watching his family for a moment. Michael sat in the center of the sofa, his feet propped on the coffee table so that a tiny baby girl was laying on his thighs. Scarlett, beautiful dark hair pulled back into a pony and loose sweater falling off of one shoulder, was pressed into Michael’s side, her finger clutching the baby's hand. Landon was pressed to Michael’s other side, leaning back more cautiously, his wild curly hair- the spitting image of Michael as a teenager- falling into his face. And Alex felt like his chest was about to explode with happiness 

He’d had moments in his life where he had thought, ‘Damn, it doesn’t get better than this.’ But those moments paled in comparison to this.

Clearly feeling the overwhelming love pouring from Alex, Michael lifted his gaze to catch Alex’s. And he was suddenly surprised to find his cheek was wet. He was crying. 

Michael jerked his head slightly to signal Alex to join them. He didn’t hesitate. He pushed himself off of the doorway and walked to sit next to Landon. He put one arm around Landon's shoulders and reached the other one across Landon's body to brush lightly at the baby's hair. 

_You been up long?_ Alex wordlessly asked Michael. 

Michael shook his head. _Only 10 minutes or so. Kids grabbed her from our room an hour ago to let us sleep._

“You still look tired,” Landon told Alex.

Alex nodded. “I am still tired.”

“We haven't had a newborn in 15 years, guys. We forgot how tired we'd be. It means a lot that you grabbed her for a little bit this morning,” Michael told them.

“It was Landon’s idea,” Scarlett told them, never taking her eyes from the baby.

Landon shrugged. “We’re a team, right? You both looked so tired.”

Alex smiled at Landon and squeezed his shoulder tightly. 

“If you think we look tired now, you should have seen us when we first brought Scar home,” Michael said, humor heavily in his tone.

Alex laughed. “Remember the night Landon got the flu-"

“And threw up into your hands at like 2am-"

“While you were feeding Scarlett a bottle,” Alex finished with a laugh.

A belly laugh erupted from Michael and the baby flinched against his legs, her face screwing up into a frown in preparation for a cry. He stopped laughing and started to shush and coo at her, a smile still on his lips. 

Alex kissed Landon’s head, his smile hidden for a moment. He caught Michael’s loving gaze and felt a wave of love flood his system. He sent it right back.

All four of them sat quietly for a few minutes, staring at her. 

“Does anyone else think its crazy how much she looks like Dad?” Landon said, his eyes never leaving the tiny bundle.

Scarlett nodded seriously and Michael chuckled, turning to look at Alex again. When he found Alex’s shy smile looking back at him, his face softened. “She totally does,” Michael said, his gaze burning into Alex’s. “She’s goddamn beautiful.”

Alex looked away, wiping an errant tear from his cheek.

“Wonder what power she’ll have,” Scarlett said quietly. 

“Maybe TK like you and me?” Michael told her, shoving into her lightly. She smiled and rested her chin on his shoulder. 

“If she's like the two of you, we won’t know for a while,” Alex said. 

“Will she have the psychic link to Aunt Izzy or Dad? Like you have with me and Landon?” Scarlett asked Michael. 

Michael looked at Landon in silent question. “I don't think it's something you are necessarily born with. I think you work on it based on family and connection. What's it like for you with Aunt Liz?”

Landon shrugged a little. “I think I could maybe reach out to her if I really tried. Like how it is with all of the cousins. But it doesn’t feel the same as it does with Dads or you,” he told his sister. 

She nodded, quietly, and Alex pushed love toward her.

“Feel any different, baby girl?” he asked her when she met his eyes across the sofa. He was referring to a conversation they’d had a few weeks before the baby was born. She had been emotional, wondering about where she fit in in their family, now. She had been hurting over the fact that she’d be the only child not related by blood in their family, now. And Alex had told her it would change nothing. He had told her that he and Michael had fought like hell for her. That they wanted her since before they had ever known it. That the love they had for her would burn cities down if needed. And that if she ever needed confirmation of that, she was fully allowed to tap into his heart and head to see if his feelings toward her had changed once the baby came along.

Scarlett was quiet for a moment, and Alex knew she was searching through his head. Through his heart and his soul. And he tried to open himself up more, make it easier for her.

She blinked and a few tears rolled down her face. “You said it wouldn’t change anything. But you were wrong. It feels…Dad?” her voice trembled through her tears, “Dad, it’s stronger. You love us _more_.”

Alex nodded, his face fierce and his eyes as honest as Michael had ever seen them. “Yeah, baby girl. If that’s even possible.”

“Why?” Landon asked, also sounding choked up.

Alex wasn’t great with words. So he wordlessly asked Michael to help him show them. To help them see what made his love grow in this moment. And so Michael sent images of Landon and Scarlett holding the baby into their heads. Images of them cooing over her and caring for her and loving her.

“I love you more because I get to be on a new kind of _team_ with you. We get to love her _together_,” Alex tried to explain. “I get to love a whole new version of you, now.”

Scarlett wiped at her tears and climbed off the sofa to sit on Alex’s other side. He wrapped his arm around her, now holding both of his older children. He kissed each of their heads. “I love you,” he whispered to them. 

And Michael watched with wet eyes and a happy heart. _Damn_. He was one lucky son-of-a-bitch. 

The room went quiet again. Comfortable in the way that they were all in tune with one another. All calm and content and connected. 

“Have you decided on her middle name, yet?” Landon asked, looking back over at the baby. 

“Yeah,” Alex answered.

“This is Bella Louise Guerin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bella to honor Isobel  
**Louise to honor Isobel’s mom


End file.
